Hayk Demeryan
Hayk Demeryan (9 October 1959) is a Brunanter musician of Armenian descent. He is best known as the only constant member of the hard-rock De Facto. Demeryan first rose to fame during the late 1980's the founding member, alongside Torqy Donaldson, of Black Sheep. A known multi-instrumentalist, he can play the guitar, lap stel guitar, sitar, bass guitar, oud and dobro. Demeryan is a prominent figure in Brunanter rock scene, having founded two seminal bands, i.e. Black Sheep and De Facto. Early life Demeryan was the son of Helena Rounder (1937-1980) and Arman Demeryan (1922-1977). His father was a music producer who worked with Vic Manley. Career Demeryan founded the band Breakdown in 1977. It consisted of his younger brother Eduard and George Cave. The band gave many concerts in Koningstad, but it never made an album. Breakdown was dissolved in 1981 and Demeryan moved to Cape Cross, where he worked at a musical instrument store. In 1985, Demeryan met Torqy Donaldson, who had already met some success with The Daydreamers. Together with Peter Shams (bass guitar), Geert Hopp (electric guitar) and Klaas-Erik Poont (drums), they founded Black Sheep. The band soon signed to Acid Drop Music and released their debut album (Black Sheep) the next year. Their next project, Mystery Theater, was released in 1987, receiving much critical and commercial success. The band's next two studio albums (The Broken Door - 1988, Strolling - 1989) were also very successful. Black Sheep was disbanded in 1990 and Demeryan moved back to Koningstad. With Geert Hopp, Taron Karapetyan (drums) and Joshua Madigan (vocals) he founded Adrenaline. The first album of the band (Man in Shadows - 1992) was an instant success. However, the reception of the next album (In Chains - 1994) was rather disappointing. The band was dissolved in 1996, after a farewell tour all around the country. Demeryan stayed away from any project for a few years, focusing on his family. In 1999, though, he founded De Facto, alongside Pieter Hennecke (vocals), Adriaan Zeeman (bass guitar/backing vocals) and old bandmate Klaas-Erik Poont (drums). The band released their first albut of the same name in 2000; an unexpected success, it reached #11 at Hit Parade 20. Despite the success, Zeeman left the band and was replaced by Alex Gilman. The band's next albums (Endless Nightmare - 2002, Barking at the Moon - 2003) were also successful. In 2004, De Facto toured in Brunant and Lovia. After some chaotic lineup changes in the next five years, Demeryan is the only original member of the band. Nevertheless, success continued and their 2012 project Before the Dawn, featuring , reached #9 at Hit Parade 20. Discography With Black Sheep *''Black Sheep'' (1986) *''Mystery Theater'' (1987) *''Black Sheep Live Shows'' (1988 - live album) *''The Broken Door'' (1988) *''Strolling'' (1989) With Adrenaline *''Man in Shadows'' (1992) *''In Chains'' (1994) With De Facto *''De Facto'' (2000) *''Endless Nightmare'' (2002) *''Barking at the Moon'' (2003) *''De Facto Live'' (2005 - live album) *''Nothing to Lose'' (2007) *''The Hunter'' (2009) *''Memory'' (2010) *''Before the Dawn'' (2012) Category:Musicians Category:Living people Category:1959 births Category:Black Sheep